Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Remix
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Remix is a reboot of Cartoon Network's 2000s TV series, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. It is currently under production by Lone Planet. Unlike the original, this reboot relies on a continuing plot line and some character development, similar to Icy Cold Toons's Robot Jones 2.0. Characters *' ': She is an optimistic girl who puts others first. After the divorce of her parents, her mother marries Yumi's father. This is when her positive nature begins to shatter, but she tries to stay happy throughout her life. She starts the Puffy AmiYumi band with Yumi after she realizes that she needs desperate social help. *' ': When she was young, her mother died of hypothermia after saving her from an avalanche. These days, she is a sarcastic teen with a negative outlook on life, and performs with her good friend Takanori Nishikawa in their heavy metal band, "Mother Nature's Wrath". But when her father marries Ami's mother, Yumi finds a sort of light in Ami's personality that just might help her out. *' ': The six-year-old daughter of Ami's mother and Yumi's father. Kiki wants to join Puffy AmiYumi more than anything, but they won't accept her because they think she's "not ready for rock-and-roll". Thus, she makes drastic attempts to prove her worth. *' ': Formerly Beki Onuki, she married Ronu Yoshimura to introduce her daughter Ami to "the dark side of life", although rather reluctantly. *' ': Yumi's father and the current husband of Beki. Not only does he care about his wife, he also wants Yumi to understand that she doesn't have to be so gloomy and pessimistic. *' ': After the Puffy AmiYumi band is formed, Kaz offers to guide them throughout their career, having worked with several... not-very-good bands. He is annoying and a bit greedy, but adores Ami, Yumi, and their family, even to the point of calling himself "Uncle Kaz". *' ': Yumi's best friend and advisor. He seeks to understand why the world is so heartless, and appears to have a crush on Yumi. *' ': A seven-year-old girl who begins to show obsession with Puffy AmiYumi in the first season. Her desperation to make them do what she wants can lead her to go insane. *' ': Yumi's archenemy and a former member of Mother Nature's Wrath. She wasn't exactly loved as a little girl, so she wants to exact revenge on the world for betraying her. But with Yumi's new friend Ami standing in her way, she must find her weakness and use it against her. *' ': A foreign exchange student from America. In a new nation where he doesn't fit in, he must rely on Ami, Yumi, and Tak to guide him. *' ': A peculiar young man with strange intentions. Maki wins the friendship of Puffy AmiYumi, but Kiki doesn't trust him. *'Tonix': A mysterious god of sound who has been reduced to a mere myth. He knows that one day, he will earn the chance to strike back on the "non-believers". Episodes NOTE: Grey names in the cast column indicate crossover characters. Season 1 This season takes place before the events of Cartoon Network: Legacy Trivia *Miyamoto High School is named after Shigeru Miyamoto, the creator of the Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, and Star Fox games. *Christian got his name from one of the director's friends in high school. Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows Category:Lone Planet's Projects